Mushroom Chef
by Sweejmooy
Summary: Tayce T. and Princess Peach battle between foods from different places. (Paper Mario) It's kind of like Iron Chef and so on.


Sweejmooy  
  
Tayce T. and Princess Peach's Battle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it... Nintendo does.  
  
Summary:  
  
Something a bit absurd but kinda funny. The judges are Tayce T.'s husband (I dun even know who that is... I wonder if she even has one!)Mario,Luigi and Yoshi. It's short, and a bit like Iron Chef. (On Food Network. They cook Japanese cuisine and stuff. Chef against Challenger and they battle between foods.) PLEASE R&R!!!  
  
CHAPTER ONE: DRY PASTA BATTLE  
  
HOSTS:  
  
HOST 1: Hosts the beginning and end.  
  
HOST 2: Host who observes Tayce T. while cooking.  
  
HOST 3: Host who observes Princess Peach while cooking.  
  
* * *  
  
HOST: Hello, and welcome to BATTLE OF FOODS! Today we have Tayce T. and Princess Peach, who cook in the traditional Toad cuisine foods! The judges for today are... Tayce T.'s husband, Mario, Luigi and Yoshi. Please sit and enjoy the show. The judges also observe the show, so don't get mixed up.  
  
THE MAIN FOOD TODAY IS... DRY PASTA! SEE WHAT YOU CAN MAKE! *BANG*  
  
MARIO: Hmm... this is turning out to look very appetizing... I'm already kinda fat but I could still gain if I want to. Ah! Tayce T. is cooking some kind of spaghetti. She's turning it a fattening yellow. Look how creamy it looks! Oh, yum...  
  
LUIGI: Mario! You're already fat enough! Although that does look very appetizing...  
  
HOST 2: ARRGH! It looks just disgusting! It looks too fattening! Look at that color. It's turning a bit brown now. I thought it looked better creamy...  
  
YOSHI: Eh oh eh oh! (TRANSLATION: I think it's a mistake!)  
  
HOST 3: It seems like Princess Peach is doing just great over here. Looks as though the pasta is looking sweet. SWEET PASTA??? I've never tried that before...  
  
YOSHI: Eh oh eh oh... Haoooooh... (TRANSLATION: Hmm... sweet eh? I hope there's Melon in it, or other tropical fruits... YUM.)  
  
TAYCE T.'S HUBBY: Mmm... the flavor looks as thought it's just delicious! I mean on Princess Peach's side... My wife isn't doing so well...  
  
MACHINE THINGEE: You have 45 minutes to go.  
  
HOST 2: AGGH!!! It's a spaghetti mistake! Oh... too bad. It's black speghetti. Well, somebody's gonna hafta eat it. Not me though.  
  
CROWD, PRINCESS PEACH'S SIDE: GO GO GO GO GOOO PRINCESS!!!  
  
LUIGI: I think that the pasta on the other side looks good, and plus, I don't get that fat either! Finally a food that doesn't make me 1 pound fatter! YAY! I love you Princess! Thanks for making my day! I love non- fattening foods!  
  
PEACH: Well I don't like you... I'm sure Daisy does.  
  
MARIO: Lemme look on Tayce T.'s side... ah! She's starting a new dish! Umm... it seems like the pasta and some Mushrooms! Looks very good. I'm gonna get fat. Oh well! It seems a bit too fattening though. Oh... I'll gain 10 pounds after that...  
  
LUIGI: Curse you... Tayce T.! Grrr...  
  
CROWD, TAYCE T.'S SIDE: YUM YUM YUM YUM FAAAATTENING YUM!!!  
  
MACHINE THINGEE: You have 30 minutes to go.  
  
TAYCE T.: Oh my, thank you! Maybe that's why my husband is so fat? Lucky I brought this Ultra Shroom! I'm sure it'll be great for this recipe! Just delicious! Oh, I can smell it now, a nice Bland Meal.  
  
HOST 2: I really want to see how this dish turns out! It looks although too fattening...  
  
YOSHI: Haaaaaoh. (TRANSLATION: Look on Peach's side now.)  
  
HOST 3: Ah, Princess Peach is done with her pasta. Sure looks unique! Now she's starting off with some Koopa Tea and putting in... the pasta??? Another unique invention! Ah, that looks wonderful! Maybe she's making tea with tiny strips of sweet pasta? Sounds very cool!  
  
TAYCE T.'S HUBBY: Hey! Sounds like Peach has all those unique things to cook! What's next? An Egg Bomb and the Pasta?  
  
ALL: Hahahahaha!  
  
PEACH: God, they annoy me sometimes...  
  
MACHINE THINGEE: You have 15 minutes to go.  
  
MARIO: Really though, I think it's not that funny. Princess Peach always make good foods. And at leats they don't make me fatter than I already am now.  
  
LUIGI: Yeah, you're right Mario. I think so too. I'm already skinny, but it doesn't matter if I'm getting a little bit more skinny, does it?  
  
HOST 2: Let's look at Tayce T now. Oh! Seem like it's just about finished! I think that It's pretty yummy, although it looks very fattening. Not very original though. It seems like the kind of pasta everybody makes. It might taste different, but from over here it looks kind of un-original.  
  
YOSHI: Eh oh. Eh oh eh oh. (TRANSLATION: I guess so too. I think I'll like Princess' better than this. Her first one looked really good.)  
  
HOST 2: Oh! Would you look at that! Tayce T.'s already finished. Very quick. Let's see Princess over here while we wait for Tayce T. to start out on her other dish.  
  
MACHINE THINGEE: You have 5 minutes to go.  
  
HOST 3: She's doing pretty good over here. She's putting in some sugar inside of the pasta tea. She is putting a side dish of cake on the other side... oh! I get it now. She's trying to make some kind of a tea party dish with that tea. Very nice. .  
  
LUIGI: How about we go look at Tayce T.'s side now, eh?  
  
MARIO: Yeah. Hey! She's making a little cool dish now. Look at it! She's making a soup and slowly putting in all the different traditional foods from other places into the pot! There goes the pasta, Goomnut, Mushroom, Koopa Leaf, Iced Potato, Lemon, Lime... all!  
  
RANDOM DESERT GUY: OH!!!! Can I have a Lemon??? They are juicy and wonderful!!!  
  
YOSHI: Haaaaaaaaaaaaoh. Eh oh ? Eh oh. (TRANSLATION: Fine. Wait, aren't you that one mysterious mouse guy who always said, 'you're a very nice guy?' Yeah you are. Here, have the Lemon.)  
  
THE MYSTERIOUS MOUSE GUY (Now he is.) : THANK YOU!!! You are a very nice guy.  
  
MACHINE THINGEE: 10 seconds... 10  
  
HOST 2: Already???  
  
MACHINE THINGEE: 9...8...  
  
TAYCE T.: Finished right on time.  
  
PEACH: YAY! I'm finished! 3 dishes! Here I come!  
  
MACHINE THINGEE: 5...4...3...2...1... TIME!  
  
HOST: So, everybody's done and now we will just go on to the judging parts... and last of all, see who wins the match! Stay tuned, everybody!  
  
MARIO: There's no commercials though!  
  
HOST: Oh yeah huh. So, let's go to the judging then! First up, Tayce T.  
  
ANNOUCING WHAT FOODS  
  
Tayce T.  
  
FIRST DISH IS: Mistake  
  
SECOND DISH IS:Fattening Pasta  
  
THIRD DISH IS: Nationality Pasta Soup  
  
Princess Peach  
  
FIRST DISH IS: Fruit Pasta  
  
SECOND DISH IS: Sweet Pasta Tea  
  
THIRD DISH IS: Cutesee Pasta Cake Specialty  
  
JUDGING TIME (Highest Score is 10)  
  
TAYCE T.  
  
TAYCE T.: Here is my first dish! Enjoy!  
  
MARIO: The flavor is horrible! It's, oh. It a mistake. Oog. 1  
  
LUIGI: Umm... funky and wierd. I dun really like it. It's a mistake, so... just learn from them. 3  
  
YOSHI: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaoh... *cough* *hack* *cough* (TRANSLATION: It sucks... more flavor and less dry... ow... it burns... 1)  
  
TAYCE T.'S HUBBY: I don't mean to offend you, but I'd give this a 2.  
  
TAYCE T.: I'm sorry dears. Try this then.  
  
MARIO: Yum, but fattening. Oh well! A 10!  
  
LUIGI: I'm don't wanna be fat. Blegh... 1.  
  
YOSHI: Eh oh eh oh. (TRANSLATION: Good and yummy. Add more fruits. Less fattening and much more Vitamin C would be better. 4.  
  
TAYCE T.'S HUBBY: YUMMM!!! 10!!!!  
  
TAYCE T.: Okay. I'm glad you liked this better. Here.  
  
MARIO: Yummm... more salt and so, yeah. I'm still giving it a 10 though.  
  
LUIGI: Pretty good. I don't wanna be too fat, so a 7 would go for this.  
  
YOSHI: Eh oh! Eh oh!!!! (TRANSLATION: YUM! I like the fruits. Still, not enough. 8.)  
  
TAYCE T.'S HUBBY: A 10... no corrections!  
  
PRINCESS PEACH  
  
PEACH: Here's my first dish!  
  
MARIO: Delicious. Yum yum, and more yum. 10.  
  
LUIGI: Good. No corrections. Keep it up! I like the no-fat and fruits! 10!  
  
YOSHI: Haaaaaoh!!! (TRANSLATION: GOOD! I love it! Fabulous! delicious! 10!)  
  
TAYCE T.'S HUBBY: Less fruits. 7.  
  
PEACH: Eh heh heh... stupid old man... Oh, yeah, here's my other dish. Here!  
  
MARIO: Love it. It's unique, everything! 10.  
  
LUIGI: LOVE IT! NO FAT! 10!!!  
  
YOSHI: Eh oh eh oh!!! (TRANSLATION: Love it. More fruits would be nicer, but it's still a 10.)  
  
TAYCE T.'S HUBBY: Hate it. More meaning would be much better. 2.  
  
PEACH: Shoot. I gotta win this. Here! Have this. My last dish!  
  
MARIO: Yum. I loved the cake. The strawberry and pasta filling is so good. 10!!!  
  
LUIGI: Delicious! I loved it. Once again, not too fattening. 10.  
  
YOSHI: Eh oh eh oh! Haaaaaaoh!!! (TRANSLATION: Delicious. I loved the fruit mixture with the pasta. No corrections at all for this. 10!)  
  
TAYCE T.'S HUBBY: Cake is good, but why pasta with the strawberry? 8.  
  
JUDGING OVER  
  
HOST: Great show! I think that I already know who won this one! Now, the winner is... is... is... is... is... IS GUESS WHO??? IT'S TAYCE T.!!! What? I thought... oops! Nevermind. It's Princess Peach! Congrats!!! CONGRATS!!! YAY PRINCESS PEACH!!!  
  
So Princess Peach won the game for today. Tayce T. lost but is still jolly. Maybe that's why Tayce T. makes mistakes in PAPER MARIO and Tayce T.'s husband's not there because he was humiliated. Maybe that's why Bowser likes Peach, for her cooking AND her cuteness! So, maybe that's why there's that game.  
PAPER MARIO  
  
THE END 


End file.
